So de brincadeira!
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Shaka e Mu, entediados resolvem brincar com todos. Os anjos do Santuário como nunca vistos antes.


**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Não espero grandes coisas saindo daqui, agradeço até as pedradas que receber. Esta foi só para brincar um pouco.

* * *

Mu e Shaka estavam deitados lado a lado, no Templo de Áries.

- Não sei como você agüentou viver tanto tempo aqui. Esse entra e saí é enlouquecedor. Sempre morri de inveja de Afrodite.

- Na realidade, nunca me incomodou, mas agora... anda incomodando bastante.

- E a senhorita Saori fica preocupada com o primeiro templo vazio, desse jeito não podemos voltar para Virgem até Kiki voltar de Jamiel.

- É verdade, mas já que estamos presos aqui mesmo, eu tive uma idéia... – Mu olhou para Shaka com seus olhos verdes já assumindo o tom violeta. Em geral isso acontecia quando ele estava prestes a entrar numa batalha.

- Estou preocupado com essa sua cara de "eles não perdem por esperar"...

- Ouça a minha idéia primeiro, se não quiser esquecemos tudo e pronto... – Mu começa a descrever a sua idéia para Shaka que a medida que vai ouvindo vai se interessando até que abriu os olhos excitado com a idéia antevendo a cara de todos...

- Ainda bem que você não usa essa sua mente para o mal. Se fosse você e não Saga a tentar dominar o mundo acho que teria conseguido.

- Sei. Mas Saga e Kanon estão mais para Pink e Cérebro... – Mu comenta...

- Então Cérebro o que vamos fazer essa noite? – brinca Shaka com Mu.

- O que fazemos todas as noites Pink... tentar dominar o mundo! – Mu responde entrando na brincadeira. Os dois cavaleiros desandam a rir na casa ainda vazia de Áries e começam os preparativos para colocar a idéia de Mu em ação.

-------------- X ---------------X -----------------X -----------------

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Saori batia com o pé no chão, as mãos nas cadeiras e o rosto afogueado, parada no pátio em frente ao Templo de Áries vendo uma confusão se formar.

- Não faço idéia Senhorita, vim chegando agora da arena e encontrei essa feira. Pelo que pude perceber, acho que Shaka e Mu estão, por assim dizer, meio estressados... E como estão na primeira casa... – Camus ia respondendo, antes que pudesse continuar um prato saiu voando da casa de Áries e quase acertou Saori, que foi puxada rapidamente da linha de colisão com o objeto pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário em um reflexo rápido.

Saori massageia as têmporas teatralmente...

- Não é possível, eu não estou vendo isso acontecer aqui! Estou sob o efeito do Golpe Fantasma de Fênix... Só pode ser isso! Esse é o meu pior pesadelo.

Camus vira-se para o lado e bufa, como se já não bastasse a feira que se formava na porta do Santuário ainda tinha que aturar ataques de uma adolescente histérica metida a Deusa. Era demais para ele...

- VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA MERDA DE BAGUNÇA AQUI! ALGUÉM COM UM POUCO DE SANIDADE MENTAL PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Todos os cavaleiros envolvidos no falatório se calaram. O silêncio era palpável, tirando os berros que vez ou outra saíam do Templo de Áries. Afrodite se adianta e começa:

- O que está acontecendo exatamente eu não sei explicar, mas parece que os "anjos" do Santuário estão tendo um ataque de bonecas histéricas e resolveram destruir a casa de Áries e ninguém consegue passar sem ser alvejado por algum objeto estranho e pesado.

- E porque não usam a passagem alternativa?

- Que tal porque, com as obras de reconstrução do Santuário, ela esteja fechada... esqueceu gelinho?

- Putz, esqueci. Mais que merda! Esses dois não podem fazer isso!

Camus se aproxima um pouco mais da entrada de Áries...

"Shaka, assim não dá! Você ta pensando o quê da vida, seu louro arrogante?

Não se aproxime de mim, não ouse gritar comigo se não quiser passear pelos seis infernos!"

- Mu, Shaka, não quero me meter, mas preciso ir pra casa! – Grita Camus.

- Não se aproxime! – Camus ouve o coro de vozes alteradas e um copo voa de dentro da casa de Áries...

Afrodite se curva de tanto rir da cara contrariada de Camus.

- Eu não disse bofe. A coisa ta feia. Acho melhor sentar e esperar...

Saori assistia a tudo em estado catatônico. Quando finalmente despertou...

- Mu, Shaka, agora já chega com essa palhaçada, se querem brigar, é problema de vocês, mas não têm o direito de obstruir a entrada do Santuário e a passagem dos cavaleiros e minha. – Ela finalmente grita – Eu estou mandando: liberem a entrada agora!

O silêncio respondeu a Deusa. Saori achando que tinha colocado moral na baderna foi subindo as escadas em direção a entrada de Áries. Pisava decididamente adentrando a casa quando esbarrou na Parede de Cristal de Mu. Estava tão certa que passaria que acabou caindo sentada no chão.

Uma enxurrada de palavras de baixo calão saíram da boca da Deusa. Os outros cavaleiros olharam abismados.

- Esse Santuário está pervertido mesmo: dois cavaleiros impedindo a passagem da Deusa, a Deusa com vocabulário de estivador, o que mais acontecerá agora. Só falta Máscara da Morte virar boiola também... – comenta Saga com Aldebaram.

- Então não falta mais nada, meu amigo. – responde Deba rindo e apontando para uma pedra em um canto do pátio onde Máscara da Morte agarrava Afrodite descaradamente.

Saga olha a cena boquiaberto.

- Por Zeus, onde fomos parar... Acho que até o Inferno tem mais ordem que isso aqui...

---------------- X ----------------- X -------------------- X ----------------------

DENTRO DA CASA DE ÁRIES

- Realmente Mu sua idéia foi genial. Dê uma olhada lá pra fora. As caras estão hilárias! – Shaka se contorcia de tanto rir.

Mu tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto dar gargalhadas. Mas logo teriam que abrir a passagem, o estoque de pratos e copos comprados para a brincadeira já estava acabando.

Quando eles pensaram em abrir a passagem Saori apareceu tirando onda... Mu não resistiu e usou a Parede de Cristal, o tombo e as imprecações da Deusa não estavam no script, mas deram um toque especial.

- Acho que já está bom.

- Eu também acho... Vamos mandar o resto dos pratos e dos copos?

- SIM !

Mu usa sua telecinese e arremessa os pratos e copos que haviam sobrado.

---------- X ----------- X ----------------------X ----------------------

- Caracoles... eu não sabia que tinha tanta louça assim na casa de Áries, eles queriam abrir um restaurante? – reclama Milo, se desviando do bombardeio final.

- Algo me diz que eles estão tirando uma com a nossa cara... – opina Shura.

- Espero que esteja redondamente enganado, senão vou ter o prazer de colocar aquelas duas cabecinhas na minha coleção! – grita Máscara da Morte, quebrando um copo que veio em direção do seu peixinho. Se um caco ferisse aquela pele imaculada...

--------------------- X --------------------- X ------------------------

O bombardeio acabou, a Parede de Cristal foi retirada, os gritos dentro da casa de Áries pararam. Mas, quem tinha coragem de tentar passar?

Alguns cavaleiros já estavam sentados em uma roda jogando verdade ou conseqüência, Camus, irado, congelava umas pobre coitadas plantinhas que teimavam em crescer por ali, Saori andava de um lado para o outro proferindo ameaças e maldições. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte continuavam se agarrando.

Algumas horas depois Mu aparece na porta do templo com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Uma reunião social e vocês nem me chamam, seus ingratos?

Foi recebido com uma enxurrada de palavrões. Os cacos das louças que havia arremessado voltaram todos contra ele. Os cavaleiros estavam com muita munição... Ele colocou a Parede de Cristal a protegê-lo enquanto ria.

- Espero que tenham apreciado o tempo que passaram juntos, presos a esta entrada. E também espero que tenham aprendido a respeitar a privacidade dos outros. Dessa vez foi apenas uma brincadeira, mas se eu e Shaka tivermos nossa privacidade invadida novamente, garanto que vai ser sério.

Falou isso e entrou novamente em casa.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer agora Mu?

- A gente pode escolher, virar decoração da casa de Câncer, conhecer a outra dimensão, virar alimento de Rosa Piranha, sermos transformados em bibelôs de gelo ou lacrar a porta do quarto deixando o salão para eles passarem e ficarmos aqui até que todos se acalmem.

- Isso pode demorar, não?

- E você está com pressa? – pergunta Mu, passando a mão maliciosamente na coxa de Shaka.

- Nem um pouquinho.

* * *

Decididamente eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando escrevi isso, mas de qualquer forma espero pelo menos ter arrancado um sorriso daqueles que se dignaram a ler até aqui. Bjs. 


End file.
